


Restoring Faith

by SakuyaSonata



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuyaSonata/pseuds/SakuyaSonata
Summary: It's just been you and your little brother for years now, you had given up your old life to take care of him but one day you run into some familiar faces and make new friends...well...at least except for one small skeleton who seems to have it in for you.  He seems to hate you but will you be able to earn his trust and learn to lean on others for help as well?





	1. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had planned to just clear your mind before cracking down on your work, little did you know that you were about to have an encounter with a human and some monsters that will change your life forever.

You stare at your computer, trying to think of the best song to compose for your next client. You had your headphones on as you worked and couldn't hear your little brother knocking on your door.

 

Your brother came in and saw you staring at your computer like a zombie and smiled a bit and tapped your shoulder.

 

You shrieked and jumped, causing your chair to start to tilt. The next thing you saw was the ceiling and your brother laughing. He reached his hand out and you grabbed it, standing up and locking your brother’s head before giving him a noogie.

 

Your brother yelped and squirmed, causing you to smile a bit and finally release him. “Why’d you do that?” you asked as you set your chair back up and set your headphones back on your desk.

 

“Well, one; you looked like a zombie, staring at your computer…And two; I thought I’d ask you to make some breakfast,” Your brother said with a smile as he fixed his hair. You smiled a bit and flicked his forehead. “You do know you’re going to have to make breakfast yourself one of these days right?” You said quietly as you made your way down to the kitchen. You suspected that your brother often asked you to make breakfast as a way to get away from work since you had a bad habit of forgetting to eat when you were focused on working.

 

You passed by a family picture and gave it a sad smile. _We’re doing okay Mom. Dad._ You thought quietly before going into the kitchen, making some breakfast for the two of you. You set the plates down on the table and smiled at your brother. “Alright…let’s eat,” you said quietly.

 

Your brother smiled wide at the breakfast and sat down, diving into his food. You chuckled a little bit at that and sat down, eating a little of your food and looking out the window. You thought a little and realized how hard it was to get to this point. Your parents died when you were still in high school and you dropped out so that you could take care of your brother so that the two of you wouldn’t have to be separated. At first, you worked at any job you could so that you could pay bills until your composing work hit it off one day by a job that gave you a lot of money. You still couldn’t believe the person’s generosity, but you were glad that it helped to take care of your brother.

 

“Sib…” Your brother pulled you out of your thoughts and you looked at him, smiling a bit. “What?” you asked quietly.

 

“Why don’t you go for a walk after breakfast?” Your brother said with a smile. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll get some inspiration for your song?”

 

You smiled. “Alright…I think I’ll do that,” You said quietly as you finished your food. You got up and went to get ready for your walk. You stepped outside and breathed in the crisp air, fall was just around the corner and you blinked when you felt your brother’s eyes on you.

 

“Be careful okay…” Your brother said quietly, his eyes a little cloudy with worry.

 

You smiled a bit and gently ruffled his hair. “I will be…don’t worry so much about me Leo…” you said quietly and left, walking around with no real destination in mind. You found your mind wandering a bit and blinked when you found yourself in town. You shrugged a little and decided to get some supplies for your composing work. You walked and grabbed some manuscript paper and tuners and blinked when you saw someone offering some free samples on little toothpicks. You smiled and grabbed one and thanked the sample lady before checking out and beginning to walk around town. You ate the sample and kept the toothpick in as you heard something. You looked and saw some shady looking people that you recognized from your past.

 

You left behind your past the day your parents died. You admitted that you were a terror for your family before that and it was your biggest regret. You used to be involved with gangs and spent a small time in a juvenile facility. You had been fighting some punks and your parents had been looking for you when they were killed in a car crash. You would live with the guilt that it was your fault that your parents died forever but you cleaned up your act and did what you could to keep you and your brother together.

 

You shook your head to clear it of the depressing thoughts, using your tongue to make the toothpick go up and down. You quietly followed the punks, making sure that you weren’t noticed as you saw them duck into an alley. You moved a little to see what was going on.

 

You saw a kid who couldn’t be much older than thirteen or fourteen being harassed by your former gang friends. Your eyes narrowed and bolted across the street, completely ignoring how stupid and dangerous it was since you could have been hit by a car and kicked a can to hit one of the guys’ hand. “Leave the kid alone…unless you want to pick a fight with me too,” you said, your tone icy but very calm.

 

One of the guys scoffed. “You became such a softie…I bet you can’t even hurt us now that your fangs have dulled and your claws have been cut,” he said as he charged at you.

 

You snapped the toothpick in half with your teeth before you dodged and kicked the guy. “Bad move…I may not be a cocky brat like you anymore but it doesn’t mean I can’t still kick your asses into next month,” You growled as you spit the other half of the toothpick out.

 

The other guy left the kid and charged at you while your back was turned, getting a few hits in before you made him eat the concrete. “Don’t fuck with me dumbasses…picking on kids is a coward's move and I will not let it stand,”

 

“Fuck you!” The first guy yelled and slashed at you, managing to get your arm but you grabbed his arm, glaring at him with icy eyes. There was a reason why you had been considered one of the strongest members of the gang and, while your strength had waned a bit, you were still able to easily overpower the two guys. You didn’t do too much, though, refusing to resort to your old ways of dealing with people. You managed to get the two guys to run off before you turned to the kid with a small smile. “Are you okay?” you asked, slightly pale from your arm bleeding.

 

The kid, who you couldn’t tell if they were a boy or a girl, in all honesty, looked at you a little nervously. They nodded a tiny bit, though.

 

“That’s good,” You said with a wider smile, your time raising your brother had made you be a ‘protective sibling’ to anyone who seemed younger than you. “What’s your name? Mine’s ______,” you gave a gentle smile, holding your good hand out to them.

 

“It’s…Frisk,” The child said, slowly reaching to shake your hand. They were a little wary of you because they could see your LV. It was a bit high but you seemed nice and you had helped them even though it caused you to get hurt in the process.

 

“That name sounds familiar…” You said and your eyes widened as you remembered who this child was. “Oh my god I’m so sorry Ambassador,” you said and bowed, moving to get up but getting a little dizzy.

 

Frisk quickly waved their hands and helped to steady you. “Don’t apologize…you helped me…but it looks like you’re the one who needs help now,” they said quietly.

 

You shook your head a little. “This is nothing…but thank you for the concern,” you said quietly.

 

Frisk gave you a look and you blinked, being reminded of your brother. “Um…Okay, what would you like me to do?” You asked quietly.

 

Frisk took your good hand and began to drag you off. You rose an eyebrow but followed the kid as he led you towards a house. They opened the door and made you sit down.

 

You were confused but found yourself compelled to stay where you were as you watched Frisk disappear, seeming to be going to get someone.

 

A tall goat-like monster came out of the kitchen with Frisk and her eyes widened. “Oh, my…” she said as she went towards you.

 

“Hello…um…It’s not as bad as it looks, really,” You said a bit sheepishly.

 

“It’s bad to lie…” A deep voice said right next to you.

 

You let out a shriek for the second time that day and leaped off of the couch, looking back at it with wide eyes.

 

A short, somehow wide, skeleton was on the couch. How did he get there? How did you not notice him until he spoke up? Your mind was racing with questions as you tried to calm your rapidly beating heart. You took a breath and looked at him calmly. “You scared me…” you said quietly.

 

The skeleton just looked at you and you couldn’t help but feel a chill go up your spine. It had been a long time since anyone has made you nervous and on edge. You tried to shake it off by holding your hand out to him. “It’s nice to meet you guys,” you said with a small smile.

 

Sans had trouble reading you. You seemed nice but something about you screamed dangerous to him. Your fairly high LV didn’t help matters either. He took your hand in his and a loud, wet noise sounded.

 

Your eyes widened and you started to laugh, it was surprising to you since it had been a little while since you laughed as hard as you did right then.

 

Sans chuckled a bit. “The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it never gets old,” he said, seeming to relax a bit which made you relax as well.

 

The goat-like monster giggled a little bit. “Alright…now let me heal those wounds for you, my child…” she said quietly.

 

You blinked a little and felt a comforting warmth as a soft glow came from the monster’s paws that were near your arm that had been cut. You let out a quiet sigh. You looked as the cut began to heal and smiled a bit. “Thank you…” you said with a smile. “Shoot! I forgot to introduce myself,” you said with a sheepish smile. “My name is ______,” you said quietly.

 

“It is nice to meet you ______. My name is Toriel…thank you so much for helping Frisk,” The goat-like monster said with a gentle smile.

 

“The name’s Sans…good to meet you kiddo,” The skeleton said quietly, he still seemed wary of you but you didn’t feel as uneasy as you did before.

 

You smiled a little bit. "It's nice to meet you as well," you said quietly. You knew you should probably head home soon but you didn't want to be rude either. You felt the hair on your neck raise a little bit and you saw Sans staring at you with an odd look in his eyes. You wondered why you felt animosity coming from Sans.

 

"Well...thank you again for healing my arm up...Leo would have freaked out if he had seen it," You say with a nervous smile, you didn't want Leo to worry about you; that was your job.

 

Toriel tilted her head a little bit. "Is this Leo a relative of yours?" she asked with a gentle smile that made you feel so at ease, it felt like a mother's warmth.

 

"Yeah...he's my little brother," You said with a wide smile, beaming with happiness as you talked about your kid brother.

 

Sans' eyes widened a little bit. You showed the same kind of love towards your brother as he did for Papyrus. He frowned, unable to read you at all. Your LV meant that you were capable of violence, and yet, you showed kindness and even rushed to save Frisk from danger when you didn't even know them. It was disturbing to him and he got up, walking into the kitchen.

 

You bit your lip a tiny bit. "I hope I didn't say anything to offend him," You said quietly, not sure why Sans seemed to dislike you. It wasn't anything new, you had never been able to shake off your past and would get looks all the time but something felt different. You knew that you would bear the stigma of being a 'delinquent' for the rest of your life, and you were okay with that. All that mattered to you anymore was Leo's health and safety. He was seventeen now and you hoped you hadn't screwed up royally since he was in elementary school when your parents died.

 

"I do not think so dear..." Toriel said gently, pulling you away from your thoughts.

 

Frisk nodded in agreement with Toriel and smiled at you.

 

You smiled a bit. "Okay," you said quietly and stretched a tiny bit. "I should probably head back home...I don't want my brother to worry about me," you said quietly, trying to be polite so that you wouldn't upset them.

 

"Of course dear, thank you so much for saving Frisk," Toriel said with a gentle smile.

 

"It's no problem," You said and waved to them before leaving the house.

 

\-------

 

Sans watched you leave as he drank some ketchup. He blinked a little when he saw Frisk standing there and giving him a look. He thought about cracking a pun in hopes to avoid the conversation that he knew was coming but Frisk stopped him from saying anything.

 

"You didn't need to treat them so coldly..." Frisk said quietly.

 

"You saw their LV as clearly as I did kiddo...they are capable of a lot of violence," Sans said quietly, the lights in his eyes fading a bit.

 

"But that doesn't mean that they can't be a good person..." Frisk said quietly. They were tempted to mention that they too were capable of violence, but didn't want to open up that can of worms. "They did come to save me...even going across the street to where I was with traffic..."

 

Sans sighed. He knew Frisk was right but he still couldn't shake the feeling that you were dangerous to be around. He looked towards the door a little.


	2. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a few more friends as you get ready to head home. Something terrible is brewing, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I hope you all enjoy this fic! I hope to get around to the others soon so please be patient.

You stepped outside and blinked when you saw some more monsters walking towards the house. One was a tall skeleton, and there were two monsters holding hands.

  
  
“AH! A HUMAN! HELLO THERE, DO YOU HAVE BUSINESS WITH MISS TORIEL OR FRISK?” The tall skeleton said in a loud and excited voice.

  
  
You smiled a bit, unsure how to explain. “I guess you could say I did have business with them…” you said quietly.

  
  
“What does that mean punk?” The fish-like monster said, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

 

  
You explained what happened with chasing off the punks who were cornering Frisk. You also explained how you had gotten hurt and Frisk had taken you here so that Toriel could heal you.

  
  
“WOWIE! THANK YOU FOR HELPING OUR FRIEND HUMAN!” The tall skeleton said. He held his hand out to you.

  
  
You smiled a bit more and shook his hand. “It was no trouble…My name is ______,” you said quietly.

  
  
“IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU TOO! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS,” The skeleton said.

  
  
“The name’s Undyne,” The fish like monster said with a toothy smile. "And this is my girlfriend, Alphys," she moved so that you could see the lizard-like monster who was looking at you timidly.

 

"I-It's nice to meet you..." Alphys said timidly.

 

You smiled a bit. "It's nice to meet you all as well," you said quietly. Today was pretty interesting. You hadn't ever really talked to the monsters before, all you knew was that they had returned a few years ago along with a child who was to be the Ambassador for the monsters. You never thought you'd get to meet the ambassador, who was Frisk.

 

"Were you getting ready to head home?" Undyne asked.

 

You nodded a little bit. "Yeah...My brother is probably starting to worry about me by now..." you said quietly.

 

Undyne smiled a bit. "I'll walk with ya. If that's alright at least," she said with a grin. "I'd like to know more about how you kicked those punks' asses," she said quietly.

 

You nodded and waved goodbye to Alphys and Papyrus as they went into the house before you and Undyne began to make the walk back towards your home.

 

"So, what is it that you do?" Undyne asked as you walked.

 

"Well...I'm a freelance composer...I make the instrumental music for people so that they can make lyrics and the song," You explained quietly.

 

"That's pretty cool!" Undyne said with a smile. "So tell me how you beat those punks up?" she asked as the two of you walked along.

 

You smiled and told Undyne how you wound up being there when the punks were harassing Frisk and how she fought them off. The two of you made small talk until you saw a fire truck rush past them. You grew a little tense because it was heading in the direction of your home.

 

"What's up punk?" Undyne said, noticing you tensing up.

 

"That fire truck...it's heading towards the area where my house is..." You said quietly.

 

Undyne's eye widened at that. "Come on...let's hurry," she said and the two of you ran after the fire truck. You took the lead and ran as fast as you could. _Oh god...please let my gut feeling be wrong...don't take him away too._  you thought as you ran and your eyes widened in horror as you saw your house in flames.

  
"Shit..." You managed to gasp out and went to the crowd. "Leo!" you yelled, hoping that he'd reply and you felt your stomach sink when you didn't get a reply.

 

"What's wrong?" Undyne asked when she saw the horror on your face. She was used to the fire thing due to her own house going up in flames a lot.

 

"I-I can't find my brother..." You said quietly, looking around frantically for Leo. Finally, you looked towards the house before you bolted towards it. You heard cries from the people and Undyne but you blocked it out, only thinking about your brother. You used your clothes to cover your mouth as you made your way through your burning home. You looked around, not noticing the burning pillar until it started to fall. Your eyes widened and you tried to move but it landed on you, you clenched your teeth against the burning pain across your back and arms. It soon broke to where you were able to get up and you made yourself get up. You moved and heard a cough and you ran, the pain was going away and you tried to break the door down, your hands getting burned and finally it gave way. You saw your brother trapped behind some burning beams. You pulled them away, your hands going numb as you managed to get to Leo.

 

Leo coughed a bit and stayed low until you helped him up. He noticed that your shirt was barely holding on thanks to the front. The two of you managed to get out of the house and you looked your brother over in worry.

 

“Thank god…If I had lost you too…” You said, tears in your eyes.

 

“Forget about me…You need help for those burns,” Leo said as he coughed. He had minor burns but he had done everything he was supposed to do.

 

Undyne ran over, she had called Toriel and the others while you were in the house and they were there as well.

 

“That was so cool of you to rush in for your brother but are you okay?” Undyne said quietly.

 

“Yep!” You said, not feeling pain due to just how bad your burns were.

 

“B-But look at your hands,” Alphys said in a panicked voice.

 

You blinked and looked at your very burned hands. “Huh…it must look worse than it is,” you said. “Really, I’m fine,” you smiled a bit even though your eyes were growing dull.

 

Sans moved and caught you as you fell. “Don’t go falling for me yet buddy,” he said with his usual smile but his eye lights were dim.

 

You giggled at that before you began to lose consciousness.

 

\------

 

You awoke to bright lights and the smell of disinfectant. You winced against the brightness and slowly shifted a bit.

 

“Thank goodness. You are awake,” Toriel said and you realized that the monsters and Frisk were in the room. You looked around and felt a sharp pain suddenly on your head.

 

“You are a reckless idiot…you know that right?” Leo said, a little pale and having an oxygen tube around his face but looked okay.

 

You just smiled, glad that Leo was okay. Leo’s safety was all that mattered to you anymore. You looked at your bandages a little bit. You were so grateful that Leo wasn’t seriously hurt or killed.

 

Sans was watching from a corner, his eyes dark. He couldn’t believe how reckless you were but at the same time, he knew your desire to protect your brother all too well. He shifted a little bit, irritated because he just couldn’t get a read on you. Were you a good person? If that was the case then why was your LV high? Would you wind up turning violent and hurting his friends or even his brother?

 

“Hey,” You said quietly, looking at Sans. You smiled a bit but blinked when he just shrugged it off and left.

 

"Um..." You were confused, why did Sans seem to hate you? You tried to think about what you could have done to make him so cold towards you. It frustrated you and you jumped a bit in surprise and also a bit of pain when someone touched your shoulder.

 

Undyne smiled a little. "Don't worry about it..." she said. with a grin that made you relax a little bit. You nodded a little bit and rested, a little lost in thought as you looked at Leo.

 

"How did that fire start?" You asked quietly, uneasy because you had an idea on what it was and that meant you were going to have a lot more trouble in the future.

 

"I'm not sure...but I think someone started it...I...I heard the door open and close and I thought it was you...until I smelled smoke...I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge," Leo said quietly.

 

Your expression grew dark. You knew who it was that did that. "They used you as bait..." you said quietly. You had a terrifying look in your eye as your anger towards the person who put your brother in danger grew.

 

Leo's eyes widened and he quickly moved to make you look at him. "Hey...I'm okay...calm down," he said.

 

You slowly calmed down and blinked a little at the shocked and worried faces of Frisk and the others. "Sorry...I'm good now," you said quietly.

 

Frisk was reminded of Sans from the look you had. They knew that your high LV wasn't for no reason but, you seemed to only get that way when it comes to your brother being in danger. You were a lot like Sans in all honesty.

 

You smiled but winced a little, your medicine wearing off so you were starting to feel the pain of your burns.

 

"I think that it is time for us to head home...we shall be back tomorrow," Toriel said with a gentle smile.

 

You smiled a bit and nodded then realized that with your house nothing but ashes now, you and Leo didn't have a place to go. You groaned and tried to think of what to do.

 

"Hey...don't worry about it tonight...we're both stuck here and even when I'm released I'm not going anywhere until you are released as well," Leo said with a smile, not wanting you to worry about anything but getting better.

 

Toriel and the others looked at each other and nodded.

 

"Why don't you two come and stay with us until you can get back on your feet?" Toriel asked quietly with a smile.

 

You paused a little, not wanting to cause trouble for these kind monsters but you also wanted to make sure that Leo would be okay. "Are you sure...? You have so many people...er, monsters... living in your home already..." you asked quietly.

 

Undyne smiled. "No worries punk! We'd be glad to have ya," she said and the other monsters, as well as Frisk, nodded in agreement.

 

You felt tears well up and spill over. It had been a long time since you were shown such kindness. "Thank you...Thank you so much," you said with a very grateful and gentle smile.

 

Leo smiled a bit. "We'd be glad to come to your place...thank you," he said quietly. He silently hoped that, by going to Toriel's house, you would finally get a chance to think of yourself for once since Mom and Dad died.

 

Toriel smiled a gentle and loving smile as she nodded. "We shall get your rooms ready for when you leave the hospital," she said and began to leave.

 

"GET SOME WELL EARNED REST NEW FRIENDS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE YOUR ROOMS ARE ALMOST AS AMAZING AS MINE IS!" Papyrus said and you giggled a little bit.

 

"Thank you Papyrus," You said with a smile as you rested a little.

 

"See ya tomorrow punk!" Undyne said and Alphys nodded with a timid smile before they left with Papyrus.

 

"Get well soon okay?" Frisk said before they left to follow their friends.

 

You smiled a little bit and rested. Your brother managed to get a nurse to let him stay in your room and he made himself comfortable on the little couch in the room. You were so glad that Leo hadn't been seriously hurt, he meant everything to you now. You slowly closed your eyes and began to drift off into slumber.

 

\------

 

Sans was waiting outside when Toriel and the others came out.

 

"Shall we head home?" Toriel said quietly as she led the way towards the hospital exit.

 

Sans got ready to follow them when Frisk stopped him.

 

"What was that back there?" Frisk asked, wondering why it was that Sans seemed to dislike you so much. They knew of your high LV but, you seemed to be a genuinely good person, regardless of your past.

 

Sans sighed. "They just seem to be impossible to read...It's frustrating," he said quietly. "I can't tell if they will keep being this nice person or if they'll snap and hurt us,"

 

"Sans..." Frisk said quietly and sighed. "Well...I hope you aren't too cold when they come to stay with us..." They said quietly.

 

Sans blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

 

"They're coming to stay with us until they can get a home for them and their brother..." Frisk said quietly.

 

Sans' eyesockets widened a bit at that and then he sighed. He should have seen that coming in hindsight, you didn't have anywhere to go. He nodded a little bit. "Alright...I'll throw them a bone," he said quietly.


	3. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return from the hospital but your brother refuses to let you worry about the insurance policy or getting any of your things back until you are a hundred percent. That and Sans seems to have it out for you and it causes you to get restless. Oh, and you somehow got drafted into Undyne and Papyrus' training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Long story short, my laptop died so I had no way of writing and I didn't get a new one until recently.

You changed into the clothes that Toriel had generously given you due to all of yours being burned to ashes. You were so glad to be leaving the hospital, wanting to get back to work and start getting to file your insurance claim. You were so glad that you had insurance, otherwise, it would be a lot harder to get a place again or anything else. You had a bit in savings but you knew that houses were expensive and that there were bills to pay. You also needed to get equipment so that you could continue your composing job.

 

You were pulled out of your thoughts by your brother snapping his fingers in front of you. "No," he said in a stern, flat tone.

 

"No what?" You said, knowing what he was going to say but planned to defy it anyway. You had to take care of him, you'd never be able to live with yourself if you failed that duty since you'd already screwed up all to hell when it came to your parents.

 

"No thinking about the insurance, work, bills, anything until you are one hundred percent again," Leo said.

 

You glared at him but knew that you weren't going to win this argument right now and sighed. "Come on...I can't wait to get out of here..." you said and grabbed what was left of your things, mainly your wallet. You looked at your hands a little, able to tell that they'd never look any better than they were. Your hands were badly scarred and still healing a little but you didn't feel the pain most of the time. You thought it looked worse than it was but you didn't care, just glad that Leo was okay. You left the room and stepped outside, taking a deep breath. "Ah...fresh air," you said with a smile.

 

Toriel and Undyne were there to pick the two of you up and you smiled a bit. "Thank you again for letting us stay at your place," you said quietly.

 

"It's no problem punk!" Undyne said with a big grin and you and Leo got into the car. You looked out the window as the hospital building slowly grew smaller and smaller. You smiled and breathed a quiet sigh, really glad to see the building disappear. You waited and watched the scenery pass by until it grew somewhat familiar.

 

Undyne put on some music and you subconsciously began moving your fingers as if playing the piano. You suddenly groaned when you remembered that all of your composing instruments was now nothing but ashes and that you still had a job that you needed to do. You were wondering how to get new instruments when you felt a sharp pain in your ear.

 

"I said no worrying about work or anything until you're completely better," Leo said with a frown on his face. He had pinched your ear to get your attention since he knew what you were like.

 

You looked at Leo for a moment then you put him in a headlock. "Don't you know that you're supposed to be nicer to your older siblings?" you said with a smile. You knew he was looking out for you but that wasn't how it was supposed to work, you were supposed to be the one looking out for him. You looked as Toriel's house slowly came into view and relinquished your hold on your brother's head with a smile. "Well at least let me do the job I already started..." You said as you got out of the car.

 

Leo sighed, knowing that this time it was him who wasn't going to win the argument and nodded a little. "Fine...but nothing else until you're completely better," he mumbled, getting out of the car as well.

 

"You two remind me of Sans and Pap a little," Undyne said with a grin.

 

"You mean the Sans who seems to be giving me the cold shoulder?" You said quietly. You still had no clue why Sans seemed to hate your guts but hoped that the two of you could get along since you were going to be living under the same roof.

 

"Yeah...It's weird...he usually is too lazy to put in the energy of being such a jerk..." Undyne said as she and Toriel led the way into the house.

 

You and Leo followed and you yelped when you were suddenly lifted and hugged.

 

"WELCOME HUMAN FRIENDS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISH FOR YOU TO TRY SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said with a booming voice. You and Leo laughed a little bit and smiled. "We'd love to try some Papyrus," you said. "But could you let me down?" you added with a somewhat sheepish smile.

 

Papyrus let you down and you smiled up at him, looking around a little bit and seeing Frisk and Alphys watching T.V. You looked a bit more, wondering where Sans was. You felt something run up your spine and you shrieked, jumping away from whatever it was. Your eyes widened then looked and saw Sans standing there. "Do you make it a habit of scaring the living daylights out of the people you greet or is it just me?" you said as you tried to slow down your racing heart and clear your throat.

 

"No idea what you're talking about...what's wrong? Sins crawling down your back?" Sans said, his eye lights dim. He wondered if you would get violent because of him doing that, proving him right in not trusting you.

 

You blinked a little, not letting yourself get riled up like you would have been years ago. You smiled and relaxed. "Nah...I'm spine," You said, pausing briefly to register that you said a pun before quickly saying. "I mean FINE," you said in a panic. You heard a laugh and looked to see Toriel laughing quite a bit at your unintentional pun. Undyne and Papyrus were groaning at the pun while your brother and Alphys had a sheepish smile.

 

Sans was shocked to hear the pun come out of your mouth, even if you tried to retract it. He felt eyes on him and looked to see Frisk giving him a look, likely from his comment about sins. He turned his attention back to you. "Good one kid..." he said with his usual lazy smile.

 

You were a bit embarrassed that you said a pun, you liked hearing them but it was something that you tended to keep secret. You looked at Papyrus a little. "So you made spaghetti for us right," you said, trying hard to ignore what happened.

 

"AH YES! COME NEW FRIENDS!" Papyrus said, eager to put the pun behind him as well and led you and Leo to the dining room where the two of you sat down and waited as he brought the spaghetti out. The two of you took a bite, it was edible but by no means great but neither of you wanted to say that to Papyrus since he was such a sweet skeleton. "It's fantastic," You say with a grin.

 

"Yeah! Easily the best spaghetti I've eaten," Leo said with a smile and the two of you managed to finish your plates.

 

"I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT, FRIENDS! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME MORE?" Papyrus asked with eyes that you swore were sparkling even if they were just holes.

 

"Not right now Papyrus...gotta save room for dinner," You said with a small smile.

 

"Then how about you train with me and Papyrus punk?" Undyne said with a grin. "I'd love to see your moves since you were able to drive off three thugs," She had such a big grin and you had a feeling you needed to practice because of said, thugs.

 

"Okay," You said, standing up.

 

"Sib..." Leo said quietly, looking concerned.

 

"Don't worry Leo..." You said in a calm and soothing tone. You had left your gang life behind, now you just wanted the strength to protect what family you had left. You followed Undyne and Papyrus out to the backyard and stretched a bit. "Alright...I'm ready when you two are," you said with a smile.

 

"Alright, punk!" Undyne said and your eyes widened when a spear formed then soared at you, you leaped out of the way and made a dash towards Undyne.  _Damn, I'm so rusty...I won't be able to do jack shit if those guys come back to hurt me or Leo or any of our new friends..._ You thought, feeling the slight sting from the spear managing to nick you. You quickly went to land a few strong kicks in on Undyne, being careful to not really hurt her.

 

"Not bad Punk! Alright, Papyrus! Your turn!" Undyne yelled and you jumped back, forced to keep jumping backward due to Papyrus' bone attacks. You saw an opening and kicked off the ground and into the air, stumbling slightly but managing to keep your balance on one of the bones before leaping down to land a couple hits on Papyrus. Or at least you thought you did before you had to use your arms to block an attack from Papyrus swinging a bone down at you.  _He's strong..._ You thought, feeling the shock of resistance throughout your body, causing you to shudder a little. You jumped back, panting slightly but focused.

 

Sans was watching the sparring match with the others with dull eyes. He knew it wouldn't take much for you to cause Undyne or his brother to turn to dust. He noticed that you were genuinely holding back though as if you didn't want to hurt either of them. He was irritated at you even though you didn't seem like you were going to hurt his brother for now. He made a bone appear to hit you before making it vanish.

 

You yelped and winced a little, stumbling back. You fell and twisted your ankle a little. "What just happened?" you said in shock, looking around a bit. No one had noticed Sans' bone nor the staff that appeared to deflect most of the damage before vanishing with the bone.

 

"You alright there punk?" Undyne said with a confused expression.

 

"Yeah...I think so," You said quietly and tried to stand before wincing and falling back down.

 

"Are you okay?" Leo asked as he ran to you and knelt down to check your foot. "Looks like a light sprain..." he mumbled in worry.

 

"It's not a big deal Leo..." You sighed and blinked when you saw Toriel come to you and heal your foot. You slowly got up. "But I'm not sure what caused me to fall...I felt a slight pain and the next thing I knew I was on the ground..." You shook your head a little in confusion.

 

"Well...I think that is enough training for today," Toriel said with a gentle smile and you all nodded in agreement. You returned to the house, a little lost in thought as you went to join Alphys and Frisk at the T.V. until Toriel finished dinner. It was a lively dinner thanks to Undyne and Papyrus and you couldn't help but giggle at all of the energy. Years ago you probably would have thought all of the noise would be annoying but you weren't that person anymore. You helped Toriel clean up before going to take a shower.

 

\------

 

Sans watched you ascend the stairs before vanishing from sight.

 

"What was all of that?" Frisk said as they stepped in front of him, an angry expression on their face.

 

"What was what?" Sans said, pretending he didn't know what Frisk was talking about. He knew he had said that he'd throw You a bone at the hospital but he just couldn't get a read on you and, therefore, couldn't trust you.

 

"You know exactly what I mean Sans...what were you thinking?" Frisk said in annoyance. "They barely walked through the door before you started to mess with them...and that comment you made..." Frisk said, their voice growing a bit quieter. "And I know you were the one who caused them to fall...what if you had seriously hurt them?" they added.

 

"Lighten up kiddo...everything worked out...besides...I just can't bring myself to trust them," Sans mumbled.

 

"Well, you better be careful that you don't wind up making them resent you for the way you treat them..." Frisk said in irritation. "People can change...haven't both me and them proven that...?" Frisk mumbled quietly.

 

Sans sighed, knowing that Frisk was at least partially right. "Fine...I'll be right back..." he mumbled before vanishing. He reappeared in a store and got some clothes that he hoped would fit you since you lost pretty much everything in the fire. He paid for them and stepped out before teleporting back, putting most of the clothes in the room you were staying in now and then teleporting into the bathroom where the steam was thick. He set a set of clothes for you to change in so that you wouldn't have to put your other clothes back on and teleported back out. He sat down on the couch and watched some tv.

 

\------

 

You stepped out of the shower, drying yourself off when your attention got caught by a set of clothes that was sitting on the corner of the sink. It confused you but you hesitantly changed into them and picked up your old clothes. You stepped out and went downstairs. "Leo...did you go clothes shopping?" You asked with a puzzled expression, the clothes were a little big on you so you didn't think it was him but you had no idea on who else it could have been.

 

"No...why?" Leo said, poking his head out from the kitchen.

 

"These clothes appeared while I was in the shower..." You said as you pointed to the clothes you were wearing.

 

"I got those for ya...I had the kid bring them in while you were showering..." Sans said quietly.

 

Frisk seemed confused at first then realized why Sans used his short cut earlier and smiled a bit. "Yeah I brought them in...we're sorry they don't quite fit," they said quietly.

 

You smiled and looked at them. "It's no problem...thank you guys," you said with gratitude towards them, genuinely grateful that they did something nice like that for you.

 

Sans nodded a little, not really looking at you now.

 

You smiled and went to Toriel. "What should I do with these Toriel?" You asked quietly.

 

"Oh let me take that dear...I'll wash them so that you can get them back tomorrow," Toriel said with a gentle smile. "Would you like some pie for dessert before you two retire for the night?" she asked with a radiance that reminded you so much of a mother.

 

"Sure," You said with a smile and sat down, eating some pie with your brother before you saw the others slowly going to their rooms and decided to go to your own. Toriel led you to your room and you said goodnight to the kind goat monster. You looked around the room a little bit when your eyes fell on a few sets of clothes and you smiled more. You carefully put them away before you laid down and rested, drifting off into a peaceful sleep to end the chaotic day you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or asks feel free to contact me on my tumblr or here!
> 
> My tumblr:  
> sakuyacherry.tumblr.com


End file.
